Sharing the Burden
by DrBananaFace
Summary: Learning to open up to someone is a challenge, especially to those closest to you. You have to learn to cling on to one another's warmth, and weather the storm assailing from all directions, in an attempt to overcome the trials and tribulations that come your way, and come out the other side smiling. Oneshot continuation of "Misery's Company" (Fluffy M/M, Wolf x Fox)


_While this is a continuation of "Misery's Company", it's definitely not necessary to have read that first. But y'know, it's more of the same, so if you like what you see here, then you should give that one a read too. (And there is a lewd chapter in there if that's your sort of thing, though if not you can skip that chapter :P)_

 _This one was… interesting to write, as it has a teeny bit of drama in it — nothing much — but it's not something that I've really written before. But don't worry, this isn't supposed to be anything too serious, just a pleasant read, so there is still plenty of the fluff and cuddles. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Swinging the front door open, Fox's emerald eyes gleamed in the sunlight — his smile just as bright — as he greeted the lupine standing outside with an enthusiastic embrace, nearly knocking Wolf backwards in the process.

Wolf couldn't help the rare smile that graced his face, as he returned the gesture, wrapping both arms tightly around the smaller male, pulling him closer and resting his chin atop Fox's head, who was burying his face into Wolf's neck.

"Good to see you too, pup."

Fox lifted his head from the embrace and have him a beaming grin. "Welcome home Wolf!"

Giving the excited fox a peck on the nose, Wolf proceeded to nudge the vulpine back towards the house, letting out a resolute huff when Fox made no move to let go of the lupine.

"Oi, help me out here would you? I ain't got it in me to be carrying you today."

Fox's eyes dropped slightly as he nodded in understanding. "Right, sorry." He pulled away from the larger male, but kept an arm wrapped around him as he lead them both indoors. "Another long one, huh?"

Wolf slumped against the wall and lazily shrugged his jacket off, Fox lending him a hand upon seeing the physical exhaustion of the lupine.

"Fuckin' feels like much longer than it really was…" he mumbled, leaving Fox to take care of his jacket and heading to the living room — where he flopped face first onto the couch, letting out a long sigh.

Leaning over the back of the couch, Fox gently ran a hand along Wolf's back, who groaned into the cushion. "Want me to get you anything?"

His response was in unintelligible mumble that was muffled by the couch cushion. Receiving a playful jab to his back, Wolf sighed and lifted himself up enough to rest his cheek on the arm of the couch, facing the vulpine as best he could without sitting up, he answered again. "Make me a cuppa would you?"

When Fox made no move to carry out his request, he rolled his eye and huffed, before continuing with a mumble. "Make me a cuppa, _please_."

Hearing what he wanted, Fox smiled and gave Wolf a scritch behind the ear — who lazily attempted to swat him away — before standing back to his feet. "There you go; sure thing, gimmy a sec to do so."

Making his way to the kitchen, Fox turned the kettle on, and got out a mug. "So what was the job? Or is it _confidential_?"

He heard the muffled groan from the other room. "Nothing of the sort; just a retrieval of sorts."

"Any injuries?"

"Many lethal ones."

Fox halted, before rolling his eyes. "Oi, I mean on _you_?"

Wolf let out a soft chuckle. "Nothing major this time."

Pouring the water into the mug with the tea bag, Fox walked to the fridge before pausing. He leant back and called out to the living room. "Milk, and…?"

The distant reply came shortly. "Dash of milk, no sugar, let it stand for a couple of minutes first."

Giving a small pout, Fox pulled the milk out of the fridge and walked back to the mug, mumbling to himself. "I remembered _that_ at least…"

He took a teaspoon and stirred the tea bag around idly, pressing it against the side of the mug occasionally. Wrinkling his nose at the smell, Fox determined that it was ready. Spooning the tea bag into the bin, he then poured the milk, stirred, and deemed it finished.

Carrying it out to the couch, Fox looked upon the sight that greeted him; the lupine's head — lone eye shut — resting on top of his arms at one end of the couch, and his legs hanging over the opposite side… his brow wasn't furrowed, his muzzle wasn't turned up into a scowl…

Fox couldn't help the smile that spread across his visage; suddenly, the spacious room seemed so much less empty than it used to.

He tentatively approached the resting form of Wolf, hesitant to disturb him when he looked so peaceful — but with a flick of his ear, Fox knew he was already aware of his presence.

"Here you go." He made to offer the tea, but a playful smile made its way onto his face. "You need a hand drinking it?"

"Bugger off; I'm not that pathetic pup..." Wolf retorted, while he lifted himself to sit up straight. While he wore a scowl, Fox could tell he was holding back a smile.

Letting out a groan, the lupine lifted his hands up high, stretching his limbs and back with visible effort.

"You want me to go run you a bath? It'd help you relax." Fox suggested while offering the tea.

Leaning back against the couch cushion with a sigh, Wolf reached out and took the cup from Fox's hands. "That sounds lovely, but not right now; maybe later tonight."

"Alright… Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Hmm…" He stared at the cup for a while, not saying anything. "Nah, nothing really. Just sit with me."

The vulpine happily obliged, stepping around to the free side of the couch and taking a seat beside the lupine.

Wolf took a sip of the tea, and nodded. "It's good... just what I needed, ta."

Fox was well aware that his tail was wagging like mad behind him, but he didn't care. Wolf was sitting beside him again, and he was happy — that was all he cared about.

Except...

Fox fiddled with his collar for a moment, eyes distant, before he spoke up. "Hey Wolf…? I was wondering, if you'd like to do something together soon, maybe this weekend?"

"No can do, Fox. Sorry."

The reply was immediate, and Fox's shoulders dropped in response. "Oh... you have another job again?"

Wolf took another sip, staring up at the ceiling and rubbing his tired eye with his free hand. "Yeah… I'm sorry, I really am…"

Fox nodded solemnly. "I know… but I still— I miss being able to spend time with you. The moment I think I have you back, you're gone again…"

"We can hang out soon pup." He sent a tired smile to the other male.

"Really? When!?" He asked a bit too enthusiastically.

Wolf gave a haggard laugh at the response. "Soon, once I've paid this debt off; I'm _so fucking close_ now. Just another few... jobs…" His eye widened. " _Shit_ …"

Fox's hopeful expression had turned to one of concern. "A _debt_? What debt is this Wolf?"

The lupine in question averted his gaze. "It's nothing too big—"

"If this _debt_ is the cause of you having to work your ass off constantly as of late, then how couldn't it be big!?"

"I nearly have enough to pay it off Fox, it's not an issue—"

"Yes it _is_ Wolf! You've barely had any days off, and when you _do_ come home you look like shit! How is that not an issue!?"

Letting out a huff, Wolf placed his mug on the coffee table and crossed his arms, sending a daring glare at the vulpine. "I've gone through worse."

"I don't care if you've _gone through worse_ , it doesn't mean you have to _now_! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Fox yells, jumping to his feet in exasperation.

"Cheh, my problems are my own, pup — not yours."

"But it _is_ my problem now!"

Wolf averted his gaze, ears pinning against his skull. "Only because I fucking let it get out of hand."

Fox reaches a hand out and places it on the lupine's shoulder. "You should have asked for help if you can't handle it on your own—"

Wolf interrupts by standing up and harshly batting the hand away. "I _should_ be able to handle something _as easy as this_ on my own!"

Hands balling at his sides and clenching his teeth, Fox huffs indignantly. "Fucks sake; _why_ are you so _insistent_ on keeping your problems to yourself _Wolf_!?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I'VE _ALWAYS_ HAD TO LIVE, _ALRIGHT_!?"

Fox halted, eyes wide. "Shit... I... I didn't realise…" He reached out a hand tentatively towards the fuming canine. "Look, I didn't mean—"

The moment his hand came near Wolf, he lashed out — shoving him back with a snarl, baring his fangs at the vulpine.

Wolf was _seething_.

Fox swallowed heavily; _he'd touched upon something he shouldn't have_...

The lupine stood there, claws digging into his palms, arched body rocking with each hoarse breath as his form overshadowed the vulpine before him.

Calming from his fury enough to realised what he'd done, Wolf gave a sharp intake of breath. " _Fucking hell._ " He winced as he backed off from Fox, taking deep breaths. Pacing back and forth for a moment, he growled to himself before storming off towards the front door, slipping his jacket over his shoulders. "I need to cool off — _don't follow me_."

"Wolf!" Fox cried after him, but to no avail. The door slammed shut, and the room fell silent, apart from Fox letting out a curse.

As his racing heart was finally able to begin calming down, Fox let himself flop down to the couch.

"Shit... why did I have to say that…" Fox took a deep breath, and ran a hand over his face. "I shouldn't have pressed him about that… I _know_ what he's like, yet I pushed anyway."

Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, Fox took a deep breath.

"It's fine, he'll come back once he's calmed down… _like last time_..."

Fox pushed himself to his feet determinedly. "I'd at least better make sure he has something good to come back to then"

Making his way to the kitchen, Fox began idly listing off various meals he could prepare for Wolf's return.

And hours later, with the pot on the stove simmering away, Fox was seated on the couch blankly staring at the television without really paying much heed to what was happening on it. Glancing between the front door and the clock on his phone, the vulpine let out a dejected sigh before returning his gaze to the tv.

Enough time passed that whatever show was airing came to an end, and Fox glanced at his phone yet again.

No messages, no missed calls, nothing.

Fox began to worry, last time they'd had a disagreement, Wolf was back by now. Biting his lip, Fox stood to his feet and made his way to the door. Slipping on his shoes, Fox swung the door open, and after locking it behind him, he set out in search of the lupine.

He walked down the driveway to the sidewalk, before pausing, realising he had no clue where Wolf might have gone to.

There was the park a couple of streets away, and at this time of night it would be pretty much abandoned. That's where _Fox_ would go to seethe, but would _Wolf_?

It was a better lead than none, so Fox set out on his way towards the park. However, after a few minutes, Fox had come to the realisation that it was bloody cold out here at night.

"Fuck, should have brought my jacket. I _could_ head back and grab it though…" He paused mid step, before shaking his head and resuming. "No, that's just me trying to wuss out."

He tucked his hands into his pockets, and upped his pace. Eyes narrowing as he kept an eye out in the darkness of the streets for the lupine. As he walked however, his determination wavered, thoughts tempting him to turn around and return home.

 _What if he wasn't at the park?_

 _What if Fox had already missed him completely?_

 _What if Wolf was already at home?_

 _What if Wolf was done with him?_

 _What if Wolf didn't want to see him again?_

 _What if—_

Yelping and stumbling back as he collided with someone, Fox growled. "Oi, watch it!" He briskly tried to make his way around them, but was halted by a familiar scent reaches his nose. Eyes darting up to the figure, his mouth fell agape as sure enough —

"Wolf…!"

— there he was; Wolf O'Donnell, surprise briefly visible in his lone eye, before he steeled himself. "Fox."

The cold wind ran through their fur, rustling the leaves of nearby trees.

Neither said anything, Fox waging an internal battle regarding how to act towards the lupine right in front of him.

Eventually, Wolf let out a grunt and resumed walking past Fox.

The vulpine span around in disbelief, calling out after him. "What the hell Wolf!"

Though he realised that Wolf had just stopped a few steps ahead, and was looking back at him expectantly.

"Oh..." Fox obliged, and upon catching up to the lupine, they both resumed walking. At first Wolf was walking ahead of the vulpine, but after a brief moment, their paces were matched, and they were walking alongside one another.

After another particularly cold breeze, Wolf held one half of his jacket open and reached out towards Fox, yanking him closer against his side. Surprised at first, Fox soon let a smile grace his face as Wolf wrapped his arm around his body, part of the jacket hanging over his shoulder in a meager attempt to warm the vulpine. It worked _somewhat,_ but more so due to the body warmth of the other male. Fox mumbled out a thanks, and received a grunt in return.

After some time, Wolf cleared his throat, catching Fox's attention. Wolf looked clearly conflicted about what he was about to say. "Hey pup… sorry 'bout earlier..."

Looked up at the taller canine, he noticed the uncomfortable expression Wolf wore; ears half wilted, lips pulled back into a uncertain scowl, and his brows furrowed. Fox smiled softly, Wolf clearly wasn't used to saying these sort of things.

"It's fine Wolf."

Wolf clearly didn't agree, as he halted his movements, stopping Fox in the process. "It's _not_ fine though… And even if _you_ feel fine about it, that doesn't mean that _I_ do."

"So —" audibly swallowing, Wolf took a deep breath, "— _here_..." He handed something to the vulpine, who was surprised he didn't notice earlier that Wolf was carrying it in his other hand.

Fox looked it over in his hands; a long green stem leading to white petals, curved upwards to form a cup shape. It was wrapped up in clear plastic, with a price tag on said wrapping. _He went and bought it… at this time of night?_

" _A flower?_ " Fox inquired as he looked up to see the other man's face.

Wolf was clearly blushing through his fur, and nodded softly. "It's a white tulip — meant to mean forgiveness… _or some shit_ …"

Fox couldn't help the snort that escaped him, as the corners of his muzzle rose into a smile.

Wolf looked at him indignantly. " _Oi_ , I'm serious. I mean, I forgot what the guy said _exactly_ , but it was something like that…"

Fox rose a brow, trying to suppress his laughter. "You _bought_ _this_ for me?"

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off."

"Oi, language."

Wolf clicked his tongue, and tugged at the band of his eye patch. "I got it... just, you'd better appreciate that thing."

The vulpine looked down to the flower he held. "I mean, the flower's nice and all, but I don't really care about flowers too much." He felt the large male's body tense up at this. "But I do sincerely appreciate the gesture, so _thank you_."

"Oh thank god... Then no fuckin' flower next time," he ran a hand through his head fur, letting out a huff, "I seriously wanted to die when the clerk saw _me_ lookin' through _flowers_ …"

Fox laughed. "No flowers then, that's fine with me." He grasped Wolf's hand that was wrapped around his shoulders, and nuzzled against his side. " _You're_ all I need after all."

Wolf merely replied by pulling Fox closer, and entwining their fingers together.

The two canines continued to walk back home like this, clinging to each other's warmth, and protecting each other from the cold winds assaulting them from every angle, as they braved the long road ahead of them.

* * *

That concludes this short little drabble, I hope you enjoyed it!

I'd just like to quickly say thank you all for the overwhelming support for my couple of little stories, hopefully I was able to bring a smile to your faces :)


End file.
